A Lovely Time
by nikkelsanddimes
Summary: Come join Edward and Bella as their relationship develops with some intervening from the very nosy Cullens. Can Edward and Bella ignore the family enough to progress in their relationship? Will everything fall apart, ending with someone leaving?
1. Untilted an: too lazy to name it

**-A Lovely Time-**

**Chapter 1: Bedtime listening**

_**A/n- Nikkel: Ello all! This is the first chapter of the first story of Nikkels and Dimes colaboration. Heh. Anyway, this chapter is in the beloved Edward's PoV. -sighs dreamily- Umm, yes... Do you have anything to say my dear Dime?**_

_**Dime: Uhhh...just WHEE!! Tee hee runs off**_

_**Nikkel: Alright then...**_

_**Disclaimer: Dime and I own nothing having to do with the Twilight series or it's characters. But boy, do we wish we owned Edward. Lol.**_

EPOV

Bella laid in her bed, asleep and at ease. I sat on her floor, right next to her bed. I folded my arms on the mattress, and positioned my chin on top of them. I looked over her angelic form. As the silvery spot light, curtesy of the luna, cradled her body with a glow of heavenly beauty, it only sufficed to say, my Bella must be a fallen angel of the highest, purest kind. I reached out and smoothed her hair back from her face. So soft and warm. I couldn't fathom how this goddess came to love someone as undeserving as me. It didn't make any sense, but then I guess love doesn't have to be rational or make sense all the time.

She snuggled into my touch, a content smile coming to her features. Her simple smile sent my dead heart soaring. I love her, all of her. I touched my cold nose to her soothingly warm one, inhaling her scent. Gorgeous. It's amazing how something, someone so breakable and fragile, so small, could have such a hold on me. Even so, I loved it. "Oh, Bella. My Bella." I saw her nostils flare slightly, hear her intake of air, breathing in my smell. I let the silly grin over take my face.

"Mmm...how...does that work," Bella mumbled. One of the best parts of the nocturnal life I'd been given: Bella's sleep talking. I refolded my arms and rested my chin on them once more, settling in to listen.

"Ahh." She shuddered. Was she cold? I quickly tucked in her covers tighter over her and returned to where I was.

"E-Edward." Her whole voice shook. I saw her cheeks turn that lovely shade of red that came when she was blushing. Was she too hot now? I untucked the covers to lightly fall around her. Is my Bella, okay?

Bella moaned out my name. My lips were at her ear in a second, whispering comforting words to her. "I love you, p-pl-please...," she panted, breathing harder. I uncovered her all the way, no more blankets. Her legs were pressed together, rubbing slightly. Did she need to use the restroom? Perhaps I should wake her? I hated the thought of waking her from her slumber, but it didn't look like it was a restful one in the least anyway.

"Oh, Edward! Edward..." And then she seemed to calm down. I needed to wake her up anyway just in case. I gladly laid butterfly kisses all over her face until her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm...Edward? What's wrong?" I smiled at my angel. "Maybe you should use the restroom, love." She gave me a weird look but got up and did so anyway.

I wonder what all that was about? She seems perfectly fine now. Oh well, as long as Bella is unharmed and happy. I sighed, relieved. I turned to the alarm clock that was on her night stand. 4:29 in the morning. As soon as she gets back she's going straight back to bed. Bella needs her sleep.

My love came back into the room a couple of minutes later. As Bella sat on her bed's edge her beautiful mouth stretched in an airy yawn. I sat on the other side of the bed and brought her down to the mattress with me. "Sleep Bella." Bella reached up and kissed my chin before letting her head hit the pillow again. "I love you, Bella." She sighed, a small, happy and yet tired, smile forming. "I love you too, Edward. Good night." It will be good as long as your with me. It'll be spectacular.

_**A/n- Nikkel: So there you have it! Sorry this chapter was so short. Kinda testing the waters, you know? In the next chapter it'll be Bella's PoV: Dime style. Lol. I hope you liked this first chappy. Dime, do you have anything to tell anyone?**_

_**Dime: Alright people, Bella's Dream is up next which from what Nikkel just wrote I will play off of. We don't really have a story line so we are just writing the chapter and then putting little things in there that the other has to make sense of. Isn't this fun?! Hahaha! So I'm next! Yay!**_

_**Nikkel: Love, we don't have a story line yet...we are working on it, though. Don't make them think we are completely clueless. See people, we just don't know where we are going with this yet is all. Ok, the next chapter will be up soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed this, and will continue to in the future. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_-Nikkels and Dimes-_


	2. The Fantasy

A/N** - ****Dime :**** Alright this is my, Dimes, chapter from Bella's POV. Hope all is to your liking. I do not own the Twilight series. I promise the next one will be better. I don't particularly like this one but I guess ****it****'****s**** okay. My co-writer seems to like it so…Here it is. ****Anything to say to our readers ****Nikkel**

**Nikkel**** Nope go right on ahead dear. You****'****r****e**** the amusing one anyways. Bewitch our audience. ****Lol**

The Fantasy

**BELLA'S POV **

I was lying there in Edward's arms drifting off to sleep a small smile on my lips. Before I knew it I was dreaming. I was at the Cullen's house in Edward's room, we were the only two in the house. I was lying in a huge king sized bed with a golden comforter wrapped around my body. Edward ran his fingers through my hair stopping at the tips twisting them around between his thumb and index finger.

"You must be an angel." He murmured softly. I scooted closer to him resting my head against his shoulder and smiled.

"Mmm…How… does that work? You are my angel." I clarified snuggling closer to him matching the contours of my body to his shape. He leaned down and touched his nose to mine and inhaled my scent as I did the same, all the while my lullaby playing lightly as background music.

I tilted my chin up and pressed my lips to his lightly at first and then deepening it. I caressed his back pulling him closer to me urging him to put the same passion into our kiss as I was. I was pushing his limits but I didn't care, I wanted to push the limits, I wanted him, all of him.

He rolled us over his right arm holding most of his weight so he wouldn't crush me, his left hand behind my neck supporting my head while he pulled me closer to his body. His tongue played against my lips asking them to part. _Entrance permitted. _

I became more forceful and Edward pulled away looking at me disapprovingly. For an instant I looked away from his gaze ashamed, but then I didn't care what he thought right now and I didn't care that he wasn't willing. I was and it was my dream after all I could do whatever to whomever I wanted. He quickly gave in to my desire and his own.

Minutes later I pulled away gasping for breath while Edward continued to place a trail of kisses from my chin down to my stomach.

"Ahh." I shuddered in delight. "E-Edward." I stuttered pulling his face back up to mine and rolling him over so that I was on top now. I tried to pull off my shirt but Edward stopped me, grabbing my wrists making marble handcuffs.

"Bella, please don't. Please, keep your shirt on." Edward begged for some reason. Then understanding hit me like a bolt of lightning. Rejection. He was rejecting me, he didn't want me. Tears began to fall from my eyes. Dammit. He touched his forehead to mine and switched my right hand to his left so his right hand could hold my face.

"Sweetie, you don't understand. My control isn't as strong as you like to think."

"But…I love you, p-pl-please…" I panted between sobs. He sighed and smiled.

"I can't resist you when you plead. It makes me want to give you whatever you desire." He sighed again and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Oh, Edward! Edward!" I said excitedly and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling like a fool. We were kissing each other becoming deeper and deeper exceeding past his carefully set lines to the point of no return, getting lost in each other, drinking in the others presence and love.

Just when I was about to get what I wanted more than anything else, I felt butterfly kisses all over my face and then I realized they were real, not from my dream. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my angel, his face just inches from mine. He looked somewhat concerned.

"Mmm…Edward? What's wrong?" He smiled.

"Maybe you should use the restroom love." _I d__idn't__ need__to use the bathroom. Why would he say that? Oh well,__might as well go anyway I could at least freshen up a__little I guess. _

I walked to the bathroom and pulled out a brush andran it through my hair, I fixed my pajamas, and washed my hands after flushing the toilet. Enough to make him think I actually used the restroom and walked back to my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed and yawned. I can't believe he woke me up, but the real Edward is always better than anything my mind can come up with.

Edward laid me back on the bed. "Sleep Bella." He commanded. I brought my mouth up but I was too tired to make it all the way to his lips so I kissed his chin then let my head fall and hit the pillow.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said lovingly. I sighed and smiled weakly. If he only knew how much I loved him.

"I love you too, Edward. Good night." I replied happy to try and go back to my dream.

I woke up in the next few hours to the familiar dull grey color coming from my window. I looked around to find Edward sitting in my old rocking chair still as stone.

"Charlie will be up in a few minutes." He stated coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Okay. So what are we doing today?" I asked. Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked confused.

"Bella it's Monday. We have to go to school. You need to start getting ready as do I. I will see you in a bit to pick you up for school." He elaborated the word 'school' and kissed my forehead before gracefully jumping out the window. I smiled and got up to walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I opened the door and ran into Charlie. He looked like he wanted to have one of those father daughter talks, I took a step backwards.

"Bella, I have something I want to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?" He asked awkwardly.

"Uhh… Well actually…" I tried to think of an excuse.

"It will only take a second I swear, sit down, please." He said before sitting down beside me on the edge of my bed. He started to talk than.

"Bella? I wanted to know…"

A/N** - ****Dime :**** Well there it was, I hope you all enjoyed.****Please review, it would make me smile. And you want to****see me smile don't you? DON'T YOU!? Tee ****hee****Just****kidding.**** But I really do want ****ur**** reviews. So please****review and tell me what you think? Do you like mine or****Nikkel's**** chapter better? Tee ****hee**** just kidding again.****Hahaha**** wow I need sleep. ****Heh**** GO NARUTO HUNDO MARATHON!****Nikkel**

**Nikkel**** Hmm...****of**** course people will like your chapter****better. Mine's short and the beginning. ****But ****tis**** not a****contest.****Right?**** -****eyes**** Dime meaningfully- Anyway, more****of Edward's point of view...Reviews would be****wonderful! Btw Dime, people couldn't see you smile****anyway...Silly. ****Lol**


	3. What A Morning

**Chapter 3: What a Morning**

_**A/n-Nikkel: Hello again all! waves I am very sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I was working on Talent Show: Pointless Fluff and being distracted and lazy. Lol. Very busy as you can see. Hmm, want to get your two cents worth in Dime? (heh, money pun)**_

_**Dime: Hey shouldn't what I say be worth 10 cents. My name is DIME ya know! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story by Nikkel. CAUTION: Edward is acting like a teenage boy!!! -gasp- lol -grins widely- Now read on! -points forward as if commanding an army-**_

_**Nikkel: Mmmk, anyway, here you guys go.**_

**Disclaimer: Us lowly coins (Nikkel and Dime) don't own anything in and of the Twilight series.**

(-_italics_ mean thoughts-)

EPOV

I tried to make use of my anxious time I had without my beautiful Bella. I was supposed to be used to how slow time seems to go by, to be patient. I had a 100 years to practice my patience, and yet any time away from Bella made me anxious and jittery. As if time had almost stopped completely. To the point were it was physically tearing me down. I dressed myself for school and went down stairs. I looked around the living room. Esme and Alice sat on the sofa watching the television. A mindless gossip morning show. I sighed. I missed Bella so much and it's only been three minutes. I needed some kind of distraction. Even though there honestly isn't a real distraction to ever take my mind off of Bella...

I sat down at my piano. I stroked the smooth top, and then let my finger tips feel the texture of the keys silently. I let out a sigh of longing. Bella...Bella...my angel...my Bella...

The words seemed to form a melody in my mind, and my subconcious forced my fingers to give way to music. I let my fingers soar away over the keys, forming some new song. It's another song for my love. I let a content smile find its way to my lips as I finished. I was satisfied with the way my new musical number sounded. It also did what I wanted it to. Distract me. Though, I was still thinking about Bella, just not in a way that would cause me to go insane. A relieved, happy sigh fell from my mouth. There. For Bella.

_Wow, Edward. That was amazing. Perhaps your best peice yet. _I turned to look at Esme's smiling face. She looked so proud and the tiniest bit awed. "Thanks, Mom." Alice was by me, sitting on the piano bench, in a second flat. She just had a knowing smile on and stared into my eyes. _She's going to love it Edward. She'll think it's the most beautiful thing she's ever heard...Well...besides your voice anyway._ Alice then giggled and patted my shoulder. _A most creative way to distract your self my dear brother._ I rolled my eyes. Then turned to the clock atop of our stairway. Finally... I grinned and set out for Bella's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew Charlie had already gone to work, so I let myself in. I heard the shower going on up stairs. I hasted up them to my beloved's room, and sat on her bed. For some reason the showers sound was making my mind wander to things I most certainly should not think about.

I could hear the water pellets bouncing off of her pale skin. I could hear it the sound of collision being muted when it hit her luscious brunette hair. I pictured her...small and thin, lathering her arms delicately with soap, smelling like a flower. The water droplets rolling down her, every body parts sprinkled with a collage of drippings of hot water. I licked my lips...

I shook my head vigorously. No! I should never think like that! Never...

The scent of her shampoo and her own irrestible blood's smell mixed together and broke through my efforts. My mind wandered again.

I could see the puffs of soap bubbles from the shampoo running down her arms. Caressing her chest and stomach as it made its way down her torso, so sleek and wet. I wanted to clean her myself, to rub the soap into her body and skin tenderly. Massage her limbs and every area of her body with my own hands to wash her...

Then the water from the shower haulted and I was sent back down to earth. I felt so guilty and horrible, but I still wanted what I pictured in my head. I looked up to Bella as she walked in, smelling like my La Tua Cantante like she always does. I would forget every kind of thing I wanted. As long as she's safe, my needs meant nothing. I walked over to the love of _my_ existence, and hugged and kissed her good morning.

Soon, we were off to school, me still trying hard to forget what my mind had envisioned.

_**A/n- Nikkel: So there you guys go. I'm very, very sorry that it is so short. It's better than nothing right? -makes a hopeful look- Doing this co-author thing is a lot harder than it looks. Lol. Now we go to Dime beside me to tell us about whatever she feels like. Lol.**_

_**Dime: Well I don't know what I will write to this, but I will try my hardest. It may take a little while because I have school and my main writing focus is on a brand new story that hasn't been posted and probably won't be for a while. So please be patient with me.**_

_**Nikkel: Ok thank you for reading. Until we update again... -waves at you readers good bye-**_


	4. Unwelcome Guest

_**Dime:**__**Hi all. Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this. **__**Nikkel has been enforcing her slave labor tactics on me with my other **__**un-posted**__** story. She's so selfish sometimes. Anywho hope you like this chapter and all its glorious amazingness. Lol Now on with the reading. Nikkel anything to add? Coughevilslavelaborerandsocalledsisterwhobeatsmewhenidontwritefamilyadditioncough! HA read that! Lol**_

**Nikkel :**Nikkel : Hi. Umm...what to say, what to say...-taps index finger on bottom lip in thought- oh yeaaahhh! I AM NOT A SLAVE DRIVER! YOU MAKE THAT STORY ON YOUR OWN TIME! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IF I ENCOURAGE YOU TO CONTINUE IT! -shakes an angry fist and glares icily at an evil giggling Dime- By the way, that fist shaking was NOT a threat so don't even go there! lmao. That was fun. -giggles- Now read on! To the story! Dun nuh nah nuh! -points in the air and "swooshes" away- Tee hee.

_**Dime:**__** She does she does she does. I swear she does. She is **__**sooooo**__** mean to **__**me.Seriously**__** she's like BAM **__**BAM**____**BAM**____**All the time night and day.**____**Bam **__**Bam**____**hahah**____**Flinstones**____** Anyway really long A/N but I know you guys **__**luv**__** us **__**its**__** like a second story in the first one. **__**Hahah**____** Well enjoy!**_

**Ch. 4**

**Unwelcome Guest**

Edward was sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower. He looked stiff but really content at the same time. It was kind of like he had two very different emotions coursing through him and he didn't know which to give in to.

He smiled and walked up to me once he noticed I was standing there and hugged and kissed me. My lips curved into a smile just before he pulled away sighing with contentment.

"Good morning, Edward." I said.

"Good morning, Bella. You should finish getting ready or we'll be late for school." He stated.

"Alright." I said grudgingly, pouting a little. Suddenly Edward's cool lips pressed against mine with a sense of urgency. I pulled back gasping for air after a few minutes.

"Edward." I breathed. "Not that I'm complaining but what about your virtue?" I teased a little.

"Screw my virtue." He said and crushed his lips to mine once again. I pulled away again and he seemed hurt.

"Edward we have school in like 5 minutes. Can you wait that long?" He nodded and I ran to run a brush through my hair quickly. I ran down the stairs to where Edward was waiting for me but being an unbelievable klutz I tripped on the last stair falling into Edward's chest. Before I knew it he was smothering me in kisses. As much as I enjoyed this, we had to get to school. "Edward! Seriously we _have_ to get to school. Please?" I said quickly.

"Okay." He agreed unwillingly. What was with him today? He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and within seconds we were in the car and driving at top speeds to school. I shut my eyes tightly to avoid becoming car sick. Edward chuckled and shoved a piece of toast into my mouth. "Eat your breakfast." He laughed.

My eyes flew open and I looked at him with the toast hanging out of my mouth, my hands gripping the hand rest and the door handle. "When did you get this?" I said through the toast.

"Silly Bella, inhuman speed remember?" He teased.

"Oh right." I ate my toast quickly and we were at school with barely 2 minutes to spare. I started to run but my foot caught on my other foot and I tumbled forward. Luckily Edward caught me and carried me to our first class. "Edward we're going to be late!" I panicked.

"Bella just trust me okay and don't say a word let me talk." He said his voice holding a tone of finality. I just nodded. We reached our class in record time we had 30 seconds to spare. Edward sat me down quickly and pushed me through the door. I froze and he ran into me as he walked in just as the bell rang. "Bella?" Edward questioned. My mouth was wide open in shock. I just pointed to the huge monstrosity standing in front of me. Edward's eyes followed my finger. "Emmett what are you doing here?" Edward was thoroughly confused.

"Well little brother if you would take your seat I would be happy to tell you." Emmett gestured to our seats with an open hand. We sat down warily and looked at a grinning Emmett. "Alright class my name is Mr. Emmett and I am here to teach you…drum roll please Edward." Edward rolled his eyes and started hitting the table and then he stopped. "Sex ed!" Emmett yelled. My eyes widened and I looked at Edward horrified. He had the same expression that I wore. At least I knew he wasn't in on this.

"Come on Eddy, where's your enthusiasm?" Emmett asked. The class burst out into laughter. Edward growled loud enough for only me and Emmett to hear. Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry bro forgot." He turned to the class. "Touchy subject." He smirked. Edward looked like he would pounce.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward calm down there's room full of humans with all eyes on you." I warned. He gave a slight nod and took a deep breath and glared at his brother.

Emmett preceded with him lesson about safe sex and STD's and once he got to abstinence he used Edward as an example. I cringed.

"Now kids abstinence is always the best course. Ask Edward he's been a virgin for a hun…" Edward threw his pencil at Emmett. It hit him square in between his eyes. "Seventeen years." Emmett corrected. I could hear the students whispering in shock about Edward being a virgin and about how sure they were that he had already 'gotten in my pants' seeing as I was such a 'slut'. That comment was from Lauren to Jessica.

"Emmett I think it's time you go home." Edward snarled.

"Edward there is no need for your hostility. There is nothing wrong with you staying where you're comfortable, but Bella if you ever want more you know where to find me." Emmett joked with a wink and I blushed. That was the last straw Edward tackled his brother.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Not here!" They were rolling around on the floor fighting. "Boys!" I yelled again. "Both of you stop RIGHT NOW!" I demanded. They stopped dead and Edward returned to his seat next to me and Emmett went back to the lecture until the end of class. Endless whispers from our peers about us were all around me and I'm sure it was even worse for Edward.

We went through school almost like zombies the trauma of Emmett's teachings was hanging in the air around us.

The last bell rang and Edward and I were in his car driving back to his house to kill Emmett. We pulled up to the house and Edward got out and slammed his door. I got out and followed him. He stomped up to the door and opened it to see Emmett. He was holing up his hands innocently.

"Edward let's not be rash. Think about what you're doing." Emmett pleaded trying to reason with him.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. "Emmett you better run Edward's on a war path. He has actually decided to kill you shreds, fire, and all." She giggled. Emmett took off like a bat out of Hell with Edward trailing behind him growling and screaming.

"Hi Alice. Aren't you worried?" I asked. She laughed.

"No I just told Emmett that so I could get some form of entertainment." She laughed again.

"You're evil." I laughed with her.

"Come on Bella let's go watch from the window." She flew down to me and grabbed me by the arm flying back upstairs with me in tow. We watched Emmett and Edward fight for a while but it was very repetitive so Alice decided she was going to play Barbie which involved me and many different kinds of torture devices that Alice called beauty tools. Alice convinced Charlie to allow me to spend the night because tomorrow was Saturday and Edward would be out "camping" so she said.

For the rest of the day I was forced into outfit after outfit changing my hair and make-up with every change Alice made. I finally made her stop and walked out of her room in a navy blue short, tight spaghetti strapped dress with matching three inch heels. I sat on Edward's couch after closing the door behind me. After 20 minutes of sulking Edward walked into the room dirty and grass stains all over him.

His mouth fell open and once again he was all over me. This time I had no desire to stop him. He walked me backwards to his bed and he fell on top of me. Pressing his lips against mine with a passion so intense I was gasping. I lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. My hands moved to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. His hands were under my dress moving up and down my hip and thigh caressing my skin before he pulled it off completely.

I was in my bra and underwear and he was in his underwear. Thank god Alice insisted that I changed my entire outfit. My bra and underwear were lacy and matched the color of the dress and heels. The bra was a push up of course.

Before anything else could happen though Edward's door burst open and our heads snapped to see who was there. Emmett was standing there his eyes wide and lustful. "Emmett, out." Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it sort of was.

"Right." Emmett still stood there for a minute or so and then smiled at me and fled from the room.

"Well that ruined the moment." I said chuckling and sitting up.

"Yup." Edward was disappointed but also seemed relieved in a way. I think he's still afraid of hurting me, he's still worried.

"Come on let's go out." I said putting my clothes back on and throwing his to him.

"Alright but you're going to have to change otherwise we'll never leave this room." He grinned. I smiled back.

"Deal." I moved back to him and began kissing him. I pulled away and walked back to Alice to get my original clothing swaying my hips to torture him.

_**Dime : **__**Now aren't you happy? If not find your funny bone! Cuz even I think **__**it's**__** funny. Sort of nvm im just horrible at this. AHAHAHAH**____**jk I rock my own socks off! LOL now miss nikkel to my miss dime. How about you tell these nice people what you thought. And anything else your bizarre**__** twisted little**__** mind can come up with. **_

**Nikkel :**Nikkel : Hmm, I'm happy. -smiles sweetly at Dime's accomplishing this chapter and making it pretty long- Good girl -pats Dime on the head and gives her a treat- Lol. Yup so I'm next I guess. It might take a while, because I am working on the, sadly, very last chapter of Talent Show: Pointless Fluff, and I am apologizing in advance if it takes way too long to get either this story's next chapter and/or the last chapter of talent show (if any of you have read it)up. But you guys can be sure to have fun reading some of Edward's thoughts. Perhaps I shall make the beginning of the next chapter be Edward's thoughts of the events that happened around the end of this chapter...I don't know...tilts head cutely to the side in thought

_**Dime :**__** Well **__**anywho**__** nobody listen to her she sounds all innocent but she's not she's EVIL, EVIL I tell you! **__**Anway**__** I will be working on Family Addition until it is my turn again. And knowing **__**My**__** sissy **__**Nikkel**__** here it will be FOR-EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!! LOL JK **__**nikkel**__** don't beat me cow**__**ers in fear hands folding over head**_


	5. Almost is the Key Word

**Chapter 5: "Almost" is the Key Word**

**A/n-- Nikkel: -looks at how long it's been since this was updated- 0.0 HOLY CROW! MY CARLISLE I AM SO SORRY! -freaks out- Umm...ahem... I would like to apologize on my behalf for the delay. Well, on a completely other subject--Happy New Year! -throws rainbow confetti- WEEE! Ok, well I'll try and make this worth the wait, but I don't think I'll make up for it. -sulks- Anything you want to say Dime, 'cuz I know you are just waiting to tease me for the time I took to update our story... -pouts at Dime-**

**Dime: Is that where we left off? holy crow i better go read our story if its my turn to write next. GOSH LOVE SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U DONT UPDATE FOR LIKE 107 YEARS?! ARGH! well readers do what u do best... READ ON! oh and nikkel Love u better make this good making them wait so long shakes head disappointed jk love. ur awesome and i will most likey take way longer. SORRY PPL. but i be out of it lately. **

**Nikkel: Sigh...ok well I hope you guys like it.**

_.:.Italics means thoughts.:._

_**Disclamier: We do not take any claim of ownership on the Twilight series or its lovable characters.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

Damn Emmett, first it was the Sex Ed class, and now you interrupt a private moment. Well, I suppose the second event was a good thing in a lustful disguise. I think a prank is in order for him later. I chuckled as I thought of all the ways I could get back at him. Oh, Rose is going to get monstrously pissed, though it will all be directed at Emmett. I laughed louder and Bella had just came out of Alice's door and looked up at me with that puzzled look of hers. Confusion was so cute on her.

I shook my head and grabbed her hand. "Bella, I'd like to have you listen to a new song I made for you." I heard my love let a quiet gasp escape. She looked up at me with those wide, deep, brown eyes. "You made another one, for _me_?" I kissed her hand and sat her down next to me on the piano bench. "You are my greatest inspiration, love." I smiled at Bella, who wasn't breathing and her heart was racing a mile a minute. That wasn't a good combination. She'll explode. "Bella, breathe. Tell me when you're ready."

It took her a minute or so to get a hold on herself. I loved the way I affected her, but like everything else about me, it was dangerous for her. I felt my smile droop a little. "Edward, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" I layed my forehead to hers. "Never Bella, you've never done anything but good to me. I'm fine. Are you ready?" She nodded at me and closed her eyes to leave her ears open to take in every note.

_**O-X-x-X-x-X-x-O**_

I finished the melody and sat there with my eyes closed for another moment, relishing the sweetness of Bella's scent with the song swirling in my mind. _"Edward, look at Bella," _Alice's thoughts chimed in. I looked around first, the whole family, including Carlisle whom just walked in the door was in the living room with me and Bella. I gazed down to see Bella, and what I saw was unnervingly glorious.

She was smiling up at me with eyes full of tears that were overflowing and streaming down her face. A light pink blush graced her pale cheeks. "Bella, love?" I started worrying that I upset her. She delicately laced her fingers through mine and got up and led me out and into my Volvo. I helped her in and got into the drivers side. I looked at her still concerned, but she was just smiling with closed eyes, still crying softly, facing her lap. "I don't care where we go, Edward. Just take me somewhere so I can be with you." I reached over and wiped away at her tears and kissed her cheek. I turned on the Volvo and we headed out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I carried her bridal style and layed her gently in the flowers and grass. She didn't even argue with me. "Bella, are you ok? Did my song make you sad?" That's when she started to laugh at me. I rose a brow. My love crawled over to me and layed her head in my lap. "No silly, I loved it, I think that was the most beautiful peace of work I've heard yet. You're lullaby for me is peaceful, but this one is passionate. They both own the top spot though." Her giggle rang in my overly sensitive ears.

I smiled down at her and moved her hair out of her face. This must be one of my most content moments as of yet. I love her so much, I can't even come up with words to express myself. "Can you believe, that I made that song for you while waiting to go back to your house to pick you up for school? I was trying to find a way to take my mind of you, but as you can see I didn't quite get to that goal, all I was thinking about was you and my fingers made the melody themselves." I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, her chin, then finally I went to the place _my_ lips felt most at home; _her_ lips.

"Edward, you have not the slightest hint at how much I love you. You have no idea--" I kissed her lips again, then chuckled at her. "My dear Isabella," I sighed. "I think you have it the other way around." She giggled once more. I layed on my back, hands behind head. Bella, layed next to me, and put her head upon my chest, and her arm around my waist. I started to play with her hair. "Edward, this meadow was the beginning for us, and holds so many, good and bad, memories. I love it. Don't you?" I touched my lips against her hair and spoke. "Mmmhmm." I found not too much later that Bella had fallen asleep against my chest.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella woke up and smiled at me. She got up and stretched. Looking at the sky to tell the time of day, she sat back down. "It's Twilight." She was so beautiful in the dissapating light. I just had to kiss her.

I had to pull away, much to my discontent, so my dear could breathe. Once she caught her breath she said, "Edward, do you know why I wanted to get you out of that house? Why I just wanted to be anywhere with you, as long as we were alone?" She took her head from my lap, instantly I could feel the difference where there was a little warmth was now my usual cold. Bella sat in front of me, legs folded under herself, hands in lap. I gazed into her eyes, letting her know to continue.

At first she didn't continue to talk, but leant over to me, laying butterfly kisses everywhere on my face. She got more sensually slow as her kisses started down my neck. As she let her kisses linger a little longer after every press of her lips to my flesh, her hands started carrassing my chest. When my amazing beloved whipsered against my neck, "It's because, I want to show you...," her fingers traced my abs as her hands moved to my stomach, "What you mean to me, what every tiny moment, every song, action, memory, heart beat (of mine obviously), that we share together means to me. I love you Edward, I...I just want you to know, to _feel_ the passion; the power, of it...," I had to let out a small shudder, one that I hope she didn't noticed. Otherwise, I was certain she'd notice my weak state and take advantage of it.

"Edward, please?" I groaned, and grabbed her small, warm hands. "Love, we can't you know that." Bella looked down, her hair falling over her shoulders to fram her face in shadows, and her eyes were almost closed, her dark eye lashes brushing lightly against her cheeks. "Okay, Edward, but...I know you can control yourself. I _**know**_ you can..." "Bella, you have no idea what you're asking of my will power," I went to brush her hair aside from her right cheek, but she turned her face from my palm. I furrowed my brows. "I see Edward...but... No, never mind, I'm so very sorry I asked. I'm sorry I wanted to let you know how much I love you. I'm sorry that you don't want me like you say you do... I'm sorry, Edward, my mind escaped from reality, and went for dreams that are just so impossible to you."

Bella the got up and yanked her other hand from my gentle hold on it, and started to walk away. I was in front of her in a flash. "Don't be absurd, Bella! You know that I want you in everyway possible, and somehow, in ways not possible! I love you worth everything that I am, not that that is good enough! I know you love me my silly, silly Bella. I...I just don't want to hurt you... And you know that..." I never wanted to hear her say _**"sorry"**_ like she did a minute ago. To hear her say she's sorry she thought I wanted her...to say sorry...the way she meant it... I would sob for nights if I could...

I embraced her, holding her body as close as I could to mine without harming her. Bella swung her arms around my back and clenched onto my shirt, shaking with cries. "Love, I do have a peice of good news on the subject though..." I knew this little present, or rather surprise, would please her almost to the point of jumping around like Alice when she got her Porsche in.

She looked up at me, sniffling, and red around the eyes. I let her calm down as I softly brushed her cheeks of all tears and kissed the red under her eyes, knowing that my cold lips would feel good on the heated soreness.

My love cleared her throat and put her hand on my cheek, and finally showed the smile I missed so to me. "What is the news, Edward?" I shifter a little, embarrassed to admitt it, but knowing it would make her happy... I smiled bashfully at her, and whispered into her ear. "I have been trying to prepare myself, Love."

She stared up into my eyes for a second or two before it _"clicked"_.

3...2...1..

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS! SO WE CAN SOON! OH! EDWARD!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with as much passion as she could, unfortunately it was too much passion for my inner demons to take. Pushing her away slowly I grinned at her. "I'm not quite that trained yet, Bella, but nice assessment test." I chuckled and she pouted slightly. "What?" Bella just pouted up at me, I was having a hard time not to just to do as she wanted earlier, she was just too much. I loved her, and her bottom lip jutting out to the littlest degree didn't help. The hideously strong urge to take that bottom lip into mine was almost unbearable.

"You shouldn't really tell me that unless you are ready now... Teasing about this issue isn't nice in the least..." I chuckled and kissed her hand once more, "I'm almost there, Bella..."

Her angelic smile shined brightly at me. "I suppose a little more waiting can't hurt...As long as you are _almost_ there..."

"Almost" was the key word Bella...

..._**Almost**_...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n--Nikkel: Well, there was that overly long waited for chapter...wow...I feel awful...but I did complete this on my birthday so...Lol.**

**-sucks in breath as she looks at the last time it was updated again- Jeez, how do you people put up with me...Sorry...Lol.**

**Dime: ****SISSY THAT WAS AWESOMELY PERFECT! OMC i better go read our story pronto otherwise i'll be writing gibberish. -pauses and thinks. throws hands in air and giggles- who am i kidding its going to be gibberish anyway with a little greek. lol. I MEAN COME ON IT'S ME! hahah. anyway Next up is me with BPOV! -whispers to Nikkel- i do do Bella's part right?**

**Nikkel: Yes, love, you do. Lmao. Silly... -shakes head and walks off- odd one, she is...**


End file.
